


Your hand in mine

by Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish



Series: Inktober 2020 SanCor fest [23]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Final Fantasy XV, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Buddy System, Children, F/M, tiny little baby SanCor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish/pseuds/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish
Summary: Inktober prompt #25: BuddySansa’s usual buddy isn’t here for the field trip.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Cor Leonis
Series: Inktober 2020 SanCor fest [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948696
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Your hand in mine

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet little one shot

“Alright children! Everyone pick a buddy!”

A group of seven year olds were gathered around their teacher, a young woman with an enthusiastic nature. Sansa, however, was not feeling enthusiastic because her normal buddy wasn’t here. Jeyne happened to get sick with a cold the night before the museum field trip, and now Sansa was without a friend.

She tried not to let the tears welling up in her eyes to fall, as she clenched her tiny fists, and felt almost humiliated as she stood alone whilst everyone else paired up. Her lip began to wobble and cheeks started to flush, and Sansa knew with absolute surety that she was going to cry, when a quiet voice came from her left.

“You wanna be buddies?”

Sharply turning to the voice, Sansa realised it was Cor. He was a quiet boy in her class, barely speaking and constantly seemed to wear long sleeved shirts, even when hot out. The only time she had ever seen his arms was when they were painting and he rolled them up. There were bruises dotted on his skin, and Sansa wondered if he was klutzy. But he was never mean to anyone despite this constant frown on his face, and right now, he had his hand held out in an offer.

Shy, Sansa brought her hands to her chest, wringing her fingers, and peeked over his shoulder.

“Don’t you have a buddy?”

He shook his head, and his hair would’ve flopped around but he always had it cut short too. “Luka and Tal are buddies. I wanna be yours.” And the sweetly earnest look in his eyes had Sansa hesitantly taking his hand.

It was small and warm, and Sansa quite liked the feel of it. At the front of the group, their teacher began to talk, but Sansa could not focused, finding herself glancing back at Cor at different intervals.

And then the group moved forward, and looked back at her again, “Where do you wanna go?”

“Uhm,” She dithered. She and Jeyne had discussed extensively about going to see all the old fashioned dresses, but she knew that boys didn’t like that kind of thing. Or at least, that’s what Robb said.

But her mother always told her to be honest, so she whispered, feeling embarrassed, “I want to see the dresses.”

His eyebrows furrowed and Sansa could feel panic rise in her chest until he nodded firmly, “We can go see your dresses, and then we can go look at the swords.”

And then he gripped her hand a little tighter, and began to drag her in the direction of the dresses, eyes focused down on the map. Trotting behind him, Sansa could feel a strange flutter in her chest, and a tiny smile began to creep up on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Did i say short and sweet? I meant short, sweet, and hinting at Cor’s shitty childhood. In this oneshot, he has the backstory I gave him for my accidental epic fic, but in this case, he does get saved sooner, put into foster care and who adopts him? Take a guess. 
> 
> did you guess gil because you are absolutely correct and im so predictable.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
